Forever Eternal
by SpiritOfTheLandXIII
Summary: Asuran was a normal inteligent 18 yearold colleg student, in-till he meats Kira. Kira a kind and gental 18 yearold just moved to ORB and is attending it's university. But is there more to him then his non-vilent nature? who is this gang called SPIRIT Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

AN: I was re-watching the episodes of Gundam Seed and I had to write a yaoi fanfic about Asuran and Kira, just because I find them sooo cute together.

Declaration: I do not own Gundam seed or any of the characters in the show. There are however some oc's that do belong to me.

XIII

Gun shots could be heard all around along with the clanging of metal, as the two gangs faced off in a battle. Nether sides giving out under the other. Shouts could be heard through the guns and metal from the out-side of the abandoned warehouse that the battle was clearly taking place.

"Give it to us now and we'll leave you alone!!!" came the shrill cry from a young boy as he clanged his gun against his opponent. He was clearly only 16 years of age, dark purple hair that was spiked at every corner, and strong menacing orange eyes. He was wearing a grayish blue t-shirt that had it's sleeves cut off, and worn out cut up blue jeans.

"Never!! We'll never let the likes of you and your group get a hold of it!" came the angered cry of the boys opponent. A young girl also around the age of 16, she had regular blue hair that had bark blue tips that in front was a fringe that covered half of one side of her face and was spiked out in the back.(**A.N like a pixie cut**), and determined yet beautiful cat like crystal blue eyes. She wares a dark blue tube top that reveal her stomach, a black over coat sleeves rolled up halfway to her elbows, and black baggy cargo paints.

Both figures leaders of one of the two gangs squared off in the fight, using their guns as shields, blocking the others attack, firing their bullets, using their guns like swards. Though only one of the two figures failed to notice the lavender eyes watching them, lavender eyes that were laced with worry and sadness.

_**Two years latter....**_

A boy with silky brown hair and lavender eyes briskly walked up the steps to his new college that he had just transferred to, even though it was late in the year now for any transfer students. He came late, after the bell rang initiating school to start, that day wanting to escape the staring eyes that he would have been directed at him had he come on time.

When he entered the building the halls were empty(**A.N: duh that's because he's late! Lol**). The boy then mad his way to the office, as he opened the door to the office the secretary immediately spoke. (**A.N: oh by the way I don't know how exactly the college system works so its going to be the same as in high school only not at the ****same time**)

"First day at school and already your late Mr. Yamato. Lets not make a habit of it shall we?" it was more of a demand then a request or anything. "now here is your schedule for your classes and your locker and locker combination, and dorm room number where your bags are seeing that they arrived here before you did. Your books are right here," she said motioning to a small stack of text books to her right on the counter. "Mrs. Flay Alster, our school representative will show you to your class room." the secretary said motioning to a girl with reddish pink hair and sparkling grayish purple eyes full of wickedness(**A.N: I absolutely despise Flay, sorry for those who do like her but she is going to be a complete and total bitch in this story(not that she is already or anything)**) ,that the boy was weary of, walked over to him and began to speak with an eerily sweet voice.

"Hello there, I will be escorting you to your first class. No need to tell me what it is since we share that same class." she said oh too innocently. The girl then took off down the hallway humming with the boy in-tow. When they got to the class room the boy was told to wait outside.

_**Asuran's POV.....**_

I was sitting at my desk surrounded by me friends in Computer Programing and Construction, when the door to the class room opened and the schools natural representative Flay walked in and handed a note to the teacher. _'what a complete and total bitch! __**JUST **__because she's __**rich**__ she thinks she can get away with everything.'_ I thought to myself. After the teacher read the note carefully he 'thanked' and then told her to sit down. The teacher then proceeded to walk out the door and come back in with a guy I never seen before.

This guy had chocolate brown hair and very deep lavender eyes. He was waring a black long-sleeve shirt that had been made to look cut and there was red material where it had been "cut", he was also waring black baggy paints, also around his neck was a black choker. He looked fragile but at the same time tough. Like he had been through a lot. _'thous eyes have seen too much.' _I realized that I was staring so I cast my eyes to my teacher.

"Everyone I would like to introduce the new transfer student. This is Kira Yamato. He just moved here to ORB from some far off land and is not familiar with the system here. So I would like you to help him out if he needs it." the teacher Rau Le Cruset looked at us through his mask 'way he wares it I don't know.' to see our cooperation. He must have seen it since he spoke again. "Let's see where to put you, where to put you....Ah right there by Asuran Zala. I believe he is also your roommate?" he asked and the guy 'Kira I believe it was.' nodded his head. "Good, now then Asuran please stand up."

I stood up from my seat as requested and watched as the lavender eyed boy walked to his seat beside me. When he sat down he turned to me and smiled. It was a sweet smile, gentle even. I immediately knew that he was a good guy, someone who cared for others. The uneasiness of what my new roommate was like quickly subdued. _'I'm glad he isn't someone like Flay.' _

"all right now class I would like you to continue working on that robotic project that I had assigned you. Asuran would you explain the project to Mr. Yamato for me, and if you and your friends don't mine include him in your group. Hmm?" it was a statement that really said, "keep him away form Flay and be his friend. Show him the ropes and keep him out of trouble! You can do that right?"

"Asuran Zala." I said extending my hand to his. He looked at my hand a little uncertain. I gave him a warm smile indicating no harm. He then took my hand and said softly;

"Kira Yamato." he spoke with sad but grateful eyes before he spoke again. "So exactly what are we suppose to be doing?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice though it was well hidden.

"We're building a robotic computer that can move and do what ever you wish it to. My friend Yzak," I said pointing to the guy on my left, Yzak Joule was a good friend, short tempered but still a good friend, he had strait white hair and ice like blue eyes, "and I are the ones putting the peaces together. Our other friends in front of us, Nicol," now motioning to the guy in front of Kira, Nicol Amalfi was a gentle person, he had a soft green colored hair and warm cinnamon eyes, "he is the one who is painting the robot.

"My other friend Dearka," this time motioning to the guy siting in front of me, Dearka Elsman was a mellow kinda guy, he had blond hair slicked back, tanned skin and light purple eyes, "he is the one in charge of keeping parts separate and helping out with what ever needs help with."

"Oh. You got pretty much everything figured out. But wait a minute who's in charge of programing the robot?"

"Oh...um...well you see...nether one of us is really any good at that, so we thought that we would just work together on that when we're fished building it." I said with a sheepish grin on my face. If this was a cartoon you would see the huge sweat drop on the side of me face.

"Eh? Really, no good?" his face was one of perplex, after he took in all the information though I could see a bright spark of excitement in his beautiful lavender eyes. _'wow wait a second! Did I just say __**beautiful**__?' _"Can I do the programing?"

"Eh?" _'that caught me by surprise.'_

"Can. I. Do. The. Programing?"

"Way do you want to do that?"

"Well... I want to help." he turned around facing away from me to hide the sadness in his eyes from me but failed. Turning back around now, he faced me, determination deep in his eyes. "And besides, programing is one of me specialties. I can do pretty much anything when it comes to computers."

"I see...alright then," I turn to my friends, "hey guys! I fixed our programing problem."

"Eh? Really, that's awesome Asuran!" Nicol exclaimed excitedly.

"Hump, like it was a problem and we needed help!" grumbled Yzak sarcastically. Dearka on the other hand just gave both me and Kira the thumbs up. Seems he was listening in to our conversation.

_**Normal POV.....**_

As the 5 boys joked and worked together Flay was sitting across the room watching/glaring at the 4 guys around the new student. "Stupid ZAFT, don't think that you have him on your side just because Le Cruset had him work with you.......Kira Yamato......you will be mine and you will join us." she mumble under her breath wile quietly so that absolutely no one can hear her, she laughs manically.

On the other side of the room Kira was laughing at a joke that Dearka made, wile Yzak grumbled and Asuran and Nicol just ignored it, shuddered at an ominous feeling that came to him. He couldn't help but think; _'oh no they didn't find me already did they?'_

"Kira, is something wrong? You seem a little pail." Asuran asked as he saw the boy shudder next to him.

"Oh no, no, I'm fine."Kira reassured him, "I just have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen, but I don't know why."

Asuran, Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak both shared a worried glance at each other before turning to Kira. Kira confused by the worried look became just as worried as well.

TBC.

AN: well that's it for the first chapter. To all those who still read Gundam Seed, should I continue or not. If I don't get an answer I will proceed with the story in-till I ether I get board or get a massive amount of writers block. And so Ja na. =^-^=


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey I is back. Sorry I took a wile but I am a very lazy person and if I don't have a due date I tend to never get the story done.

Declaration: I do not own Gundam Seed or GSD. Nor do I own Kira or Asuran(though I silently wish I did, then the series would have yaoi in them)!

XIII

After the period was over Kira was slowly putting his stuff away beside Asuran when Flay came up to him.

"Hey Kira, why don't I show you around the campus hmm?"

"NO! Ah...I mean no thank you flay-san, Asuran already said that he would show me around, sorry." He gave a sheepish smile of apology at the disappointment on her face.

"Alright then." she walked past Kira and over to Asuran and whispered to him, "Don't think you got another one **ZAFT** because it's not over yet. **HE** will join the E.A, I'll make sure of that!" and then she left the room.

When she was gone Kira let out his breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. "sorry for dragging you into this it's just...their is something about that girl that I just don't like..." _'not to mention she looks way too familiar for comfort.'_ he added on silently to himself.

Asuran looked at Kira with utmost understanding. "That's alright Kira-san I'm actually somewhat relieved that you did what you did."

"Eh? Really?"

"Ya, and judging from your reaction to her I say you saw through her act."

"Yeah I did...where I'm from you have to be able to see through people and there lies to survive..." Kira said as they walked out of the classroom in a dejected tone that had Asuran perplexed.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all, I was just talking to my self, so don't worry about it." he said waving his arms around frantically.

"OK if you say so..."

Kira let out another breath that he had held again without knowing so. After telling Asuran his next class they walked together in silence until they reached the said classroom.

"I'll see you at break witch is after this class. Wait for me here and my friends and I will be more then happy to show you around...well 3 out of 4 of us will." both males chuckled at that. An image of a white haired blue eyed male in both minds.

_**After Class...**_

_'man dogging all those people's questions in class was annoying and strangely familiar...this place is almost like my home...' _Kira thought as he stand outside the classroom waiting for Asuran and the others to get there. As he was deep in his thoughts he didn't notice the sickeningly sweet voice of the person he dreaded most to hear call his name from the other end of the hall until it was too late.

"what are you doing standing out here all alone Kira?" came the sickeningly sweet voice right next to his ear.

"F-F-Flay! W-what are you d-doing here?" he stuttered.

"Way I was just on my way to meet my friends for lunch and saw you standing there all alone. So I decided to say hi and invite you to join me and my friends silly~"

"Ah th-thank but n-no thanks! Asuran and his friends said they are going to take me around the s-school! Y-you go ahead a-and spend time w-with your- f-friends, k-kay?"

Flay pouted for a bit before a sly smirk spread across her face. Kira saw this and didn't like the gleam that was in her eye. She was just about to say something when;

"KIRA!" Asuran yelled wile he ran down the hallway towards them. By the time he reached them he was slightly panting. "S-sorry f-for ke-keeping you waiting! You see my class is on the other side of the building so I had to run to get here!"

"That's okay Asuran, I wasn't waiting long." he laughed.

"Good. Come on I'll show you where everyone hangs out, then we'll give ya the tour k?"

Kira nodded his head and smiled. The two began walking away leaving a fuming Flay behind.

"next time Kira...next time you wont get away..." she mumbled be for abruptly turning and stalking off to her friends.

_**With Kira and Asuran**_

"So...what were you doing with Flay?"

"Huh? Oh! She basically attacked me wile I was waiting for you. Tried to convince me to go with her and her friends...or something like that." Kira with a thoughtful expression on, his eyebrows knitted together in worry. "I don't want to know what she was going to say next or what she meant."

Nodding once Asuran looked up ahead to where they were then turned back to Kira smiling. "Here we are." Kira looked to where Asuran had moments ago to see what appeared to be some form of teachers lounge with some sort of ID scanners and with the letters Z.A.F.T. written on it. He then looked at Asuran with nothing but confusion on his face.

Asuran stepped forward and swiped a card through the scanner and opened the door, holding it open for him. When Kira stepped in he was surrounded by people. He saw at lest 1/3 of the entire school in the room.

Asuran put his hand on Kira's shoulder and squeezed. "Welcome to ZAFT Kira." he said softly. Kira turned to look at him and then back to the crowd again.

"ZAFT?"

"yup! You see this university is divided into 2 or 3 groups if you count the normal Orb citizens. ZAFT and the Earth Alliance A.K.A the EA. You see for hundreds of years the two sides, or groups, have hated each other. Then ORB created schools for both, so the two groups would get along. And they did, that is...until..."

"Until what?" Kira asked, eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Until Flay came along and decided she didn't like the peace, she decided to have another "war" between the groups." came another voice behind them.

Kira wiped around to see the new person only to be met by a boy with black hair somewhat similar to Kira's, a dark red sleeveless shirt, black chain pants, and red eyes. "The names Shinn, Shinn Asuka." he said putting his hand forward.

"Kira, Kira Yamato."Kira shook his hand in greeting.

"Hn, welcome to ZAFT Kira." Shinn smirked.

"SHINN!"

"What?"

"He hasn't joined ZAFT! Besides it's his choice weather he does or doesn't!" scowled Asuran.

Frowning Shinn nodded. "Right sorry. Kira would you like to join us?"

Kira scratched the back of his head and gave a weak, nervous chuckle. "Sorry but I have yet to get used to this place and everything, so I don't think i'll be joining anything or anyone anytime soon. Ya know?"

Shinn nodded again wile Asuran gave Kira a sad smile. "That's okay, we understand." the two said in unison. After saying goodbye to Shinn, Kira and Asuran went over to Yzak, Nicol, and Dearka and began there tour of the University before going to there next class where Nicol showed Kira his because the two classes were close.

TBC.

XIII

AN: Again I am so so so very sorry for the long wait but like I said if I don't have a due date (like with school projects) I never get things done. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can, which by that I mean you probably won't hear from me in a long wile. R&R please ^^ by the way flames will be destroyed by Gundams so there is no use sending them. Ja na!


	3. READ THIS!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

SpiritOfTheLandXIII

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
